Trascendente
by Petite Rveur
Summary: Para Hakuryuu hay cosas más importantes. [Este fic participa en el ritual de iniciación: Magi the labirynth of magic del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"]
1. Like

**Disclaimer: Magi no me pertenece y** **Este fic participa en el ritual de iniciación: Magi the labirynth of magic del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"**

 **Personaje:** Ren Hakurryu

 **Palabras:** 404 palabras

 **Le gusta:** la felicidad

* * *

Durante el armisticio

.

Hakuryuu respiró con fuerza, apoyando la parte superior de su cuerpo sobre la baranda de madera que separaba el patio del pasillo externo del palacio. Se quitó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano derecha, mientras que sostenía su lanza con el codo del brazo izquierdo, antes de dirigir la mirada, agotado, al jardín.

Allí, jugando como si se trataran de unos niños pequeños, persiguiéndose mutuamente las colas de sus atuendos, estaban Aladdín y Alibaba, que reían a carcajada viva, como si nada en el mundo estuviese mal en ese momento.

A un par de metros de ellos, Kougyoku le enseñaba a Morgiana cómo hacer coronas con las florecillas que crecían por los alrededores, con una maestría tal que no pareciera, en absoluto, que ella misma acabara de aprender hace tan solo un par de días.

Se detuvo en la sonrisa de la Fanalis, que pese a no ser ni la más grande ni la más entusiasta, sí era completamente genuina; diferente de la seria expresión que solía tener en el rostro. Y no pudo evitar advertir en lo bella que se veía. Tampoco pasó inadvertido para él, lo resuelta que se veía su prima, usualmente tímida y oculta tras el dobladillo de sus mangas.

La sensación de paz que lo embargó en ese momento lo hizo suspirar, y fue como si parte del peso que llevaba sobre los hombros se hubiera liberado con ese solo gesto, disolviéndose en el aire puro de Sindria.

Se preguntó, por un momento, si aquella sensación de tranquilidad se debía al solo hecho de estar tan lejos de su país natal, al hecho de encontrarse precisamente en Sindria, bajo la tutela del Rey Sinbad, donde todo parecía estar siempre bien, donde las personas parecían estar siempre felices.

Hakuryuu sonrió en un acto involuntario, manifestación de su estado interior. Y le gustó cómo se sentía.

Le gustaba la sensación de ver a todo el mundo bien, de ver a sus amigos sonreír. Le gustaba ver al Magi reír como el niño que era y a Alibaba-san como el niño que nunca fue. Adoraba el rostro de Morgiana cuando sonreía, cuando no se preocupaba por nada más que de ser libre, así como le tranquilizaba ver a Kougyoku rodeada de tanta gente buena.

Respiró profundo, aspirando el aire puro de Sindria.

Le gustaba ver que ellos eran felices. Porque eso lo hacía feliz a él.

.

* * *

 **Wii!~**

 **Ciertamente, he querido participar en este fandom desde hace mucho tiempo, pero había sido incapaz de pensar en algo que valiera la pena. Espero que les guste.**


	2. Dislike

**Disclaimer: Magi no me pertenece y** **Este fic participa en el ritual de iniciación: Magi the labirynth of magic del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"**

 **Palabras:** 499 palabras

 **Personaje:** Ren Hakuryuu

 **No le gusta:** los Descubrimientos

* * *

Preferible no saber

.

Hakuryuu está convencido de que, a veces, es preferible no saber.

Él cree fervientemente en que, mientras uno menos sabe acerca de ciertas cosas, más probabilidades se tiene de vivir una vida feliz.

Eso se lo enseñó la vida de la forma más cruel cuando no será más que un niño pequeño y supo que fue su madre la responsable de la muerte de su padre y sus hermanos.

Él hubiese preferido no saberlo. Él había sido feliz hasta antes de saberlo. Así que lo negó hasta el final, en un vano intento por proteger lo que le quedaba de aquella inocencia infantil. Lo negó el día en que su madre, decidida a acabar con todo rastro de duda y la felicidad que se aferraba a ella, le confesó su crimen como si a cambio esperara una felicitación.

─ _No le digas a tu hermana Hakuei, no querrás que se ponga triste, ¿no es verdad?_

Las palabras de su madre aún resuenan en su cabeza, martirizándolo. Y por más odio que sintiera por esa bruja, no pudo más que hacer caso a su consejo; ¿Qué pensaría Hakuei si descubriera que fue su madre la que se encargó de quitarle la vida a su familia?

Por su seguridad y felicidad guardaría silencio.

Como si torturarlo fuese la idea, la vida le recordó lo mucho que detestaba _saber_ , cuando conoció al Príncipe depuesto de Balbadd, que estaba refugiado en Sindria, bajo el cuidado del Rey Simbad. Era un chico como de su edad, valiente, honesto y amable llamado Alibaba Saluja, a quien el Imperio de Kou le había arrebatado su nación.

Él hubiese preferido no saber quién era él. Con saber que era un refugiado de guerra habría sido más que suficiente, y saber que el joven portador de un contenedor metálico era, además, un excelente amigo, lo hizo sentir realmente miserable por el solo hecho de pertenecer al Imperio que le quitó su derecho de nacimiento.

Hakuryuu piensa en todo eso mientras tiene a Morgiana frente a él. Ella ha ido a buscarle, reacia a la idea de que piensa marcharse y él no ha podido evitar soltarle el contenido de su corazón.

Pero a pesar de ser completamente sincero, la Fanalis no responde. Le ha ofrecido poner el mundo a sus pies y ella no puede hacer más que guardar silencio y llorar.

Entonces Hakuryuu se da cuenta y se maldice por ello. No debió haber dicho nada, porque de no haber sido así, no habría descubierto nunca que el problema de Morgiana no es que no sepa qué es lo que siente, sino que, muy por el contrario, acaba de caer en la cuenta de qué es lo que siente realmente.

Y, lamentablemente, esos sentimientos no son para él.

Entonces, Hakurryu se marcha. Tiene el corazón roto y ha pasado de la alegre expectativa a la triste certeza de que ese no es su sitio. Y está totalmente convencido de que, muchas veces, es mejor no saber.

.

* * *

 **Aigh, tengo que decir que este me costó un montón, porque tuve que recortar las palabras varias veces. Espero que les guste.**


End file.
